


Twenty Secrets Changmin and Yoochun Keep For Each Other

by tabris



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-22
Updated: 2009-10-22
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabris/pseuds/tabris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong isn’t Changmin’s first kiss, Yoochun is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty Secrets Changmin and Yoochun Keep For Each Other

01.

Jaejoong isn't Changmin's first kiss, Yoochun is. Except instead of being a joke it comes with a confession (Changmin's) and wandering hands (Yoochun's) that are far too inappropriate for talk on national television.

02.

When Changmin stresses himself into insomnia learning Japanese, Yoochun teaches him horrible English pickup lines. They take turns using them on Junsu until he hides behind Yunho every time either of them approaches.

03.

It's entirely Yoochun's fault that Changmin's developed a kink for tattoos. Jaejoong just one touches him when he gets too handsy; Yoochun has the willpower of a goldfish and always ends up dragging him to the closest semi-private place he can find.

04.

Yoochun doesn't mind being shorter than Changmin. At least, he doesn't once he realizes it puts Changmin's throat at eye level.

05.

Junsu steals the role of 'the cute one' while Changmin's busy growing up. Changmin builds himself back up with smarts and snark but it's Yoochun who tempers him and reminds him to laugh.

06.

The first time Changmin hears Yoochun's soft smoky voice, he fidgets in his seat for the next hour and prays no one asks him why.

07.

Changmin's homesickness is nearly as bad as Yoochun's. His family and the Seoul he knows are so close yet so far from his grasp. Yoochun pries it out of him over late night ramen and when Changmin goes back to bed later he actually sleeps until morning for the first time in weeks.

08.

As much as he loves it when Changmin's naked, Yoochun's favorite thing to do is to make a fully dressed Changmin helplessly come in his pants.

09.

Any time they go out drinking as a group, the others make sure to have at least two people between Changmin and Yoochun at all times. Yoochun gets cute and Changmin gets happy when tipsy and Junsu really doesn't want to have to get them out of trouble with karaoke place managers ever again. (It's two people because the one time Jaejoong sat between them he got accidentally groped more than he had the last five times they went to the airport combined.)

10.

Yoochun has an addictive personality; Changmin knows this. It's not until after a week apart (and Yoochun greeting him with a soul-searing kiss right in front of the other members) that he realizes just _how_ addicted Yoochun can get.

11.

Afterwards, Jaejoong doesn't speak to either of them for a week. Junsu peppers them both with embarrassing questions until Yoochun's cheeks rivals the chilies on the dinner table and Changmin threatens to hold him down and shove said chilies down his throat until he can't speak. Yunho's at a loss, awkward until Changmin manages to convince him he's not being taken advantage of and that they both know just how carefully they'll have to guard their secret from the world.

12.

Changmin isn't entirely excited about baring that much skin during their time in Bora Bora. Luckily his pants don't slip quite low enough to reveal the marks Yoochun leaves on his skin when they sneak out to go to the beach at four in the morning.

13.

On the rare occasions their fights move beyond petty arguments, Yoochun slides under Jaejoong's sheets and lets his best friend's fingers carding through his hair lull him to sleep. Changmin takes out his frustrations on Junsu via the playstation in the living room. Eventually, one of them will emerge to apologize. More often than not, they end up meeting half way down the hall between the rooms without even saying a word.

14.

Yoochun's also addicted to speed and the way Changmin curls long fingers around him and jerks him off, breath hot as he whispers _drive faster_ against the shell of his ear.

15.

When Changmin can't sleep, he sits on the floor outside Yoochun's workroom and listens to him compose. After tripping over him in the hallway far too many times to count, Yunho subtly suggests rearranging their rooms so that Changmin can just listen through the wall next to his bed.

16.

Piercings have never been a big deal to Yoochun. He likes them, but they're not particularly fascinating. The day Changmin comes home with three studs in his ears, he doesn't let anyone get within a foot of him, Yoochun especially. Yoochun changes his mind when he figures out why; he then proceeds to tie Changmin down and makes him come twice without ever touching him below the neck.

17.

The number of typos in Yoochun's texts is directly proportional to how dirty they are. Changmin always checks his before he sends them just to fluster Yoochun even more.

18.

Changmin comes home with Yoochun to help give Harang a bath once and only once. As he and Yoochun lie on the patio letting the sun dry their damp clothes, he extols the virtues of a pet one can bathe in the sink. Harang pads over and shakes himself out two inches from Changmin's nose and Yoochun laughs so hard he falls off his chair.

19.

_I don't think I can do this._ The words sound like broken glass masquerading as Yoochun's voice and Changmin is almost afraid he'll slice his skin open if he reaches out. _Yes you can_ , he tells Yoochun and pulls him close anyways, _you and Junsu and Jaejoong. And me and Yunho. Always._

20.

Yoochun falls a little in love the first time he hears Changmin laugh. When he opens his eyes to Changmin's lopsided ones looking right back at him, he falls the rest of the way. 

**Author's Note:**

> also @ [lj](http://users.livejournal.com/_tabris/15948.html) | [dw](http://cheri.dreamwidth.org/10682.html)  
> 


End file.
